kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima (KH: Ultima)
"I would cry myself to sleep because of my feeling of being alone, until I met you." -Anima speaking to Zephyr about her feelings for him. Anima is a young girl who grew up in Legend Village, alongside Zephyr and Rayd. She is a lycanthrope, and was always treated poorly by other people because of this. It all changed when Zephyr stood up for her against a bully. She and Zephyr had been friends ever since, perhaps more than friends. History WARNING: THERE MAY BE SPOILERS! Early Childhood Anima was born a lycanthrope, and when her parents realized this, they tried to protect her from other people who would do her harm. But one night, after Anima's 13th birthday, a bandit raid resulted in the death of her parents, who died protecting her, and Anima's only home was burned down. Anima alone escaped into the wilderness, with tears in her eyes, holding her favorite teddy bear, she named "Lancelot". Years past, and Anima was living off on mostly Berries, Rabbits, Squirrels and whatever else she could get, but stayed away from civilization, due to her fears of people judging her before they get to know her, which happened frequently when she did encounter a person. But one day, she decided to face her fears, and entered civilization. At first, everything seemed fine, until the full moon, when her inner beast was revealed. The village civilians chased her away, rendering her alone yet again. She found a cave near the village, and resided their for the remainder of her life. Well, most of it anyway. Meeting Zephyr A village bully who was Anima's age followed her, and, he knew all along who she was, despite her best attempts to hide her identity. He pushed her into the mud, and was about to beat her up when someone spoke up, telling the bully to "Pick on someone his own size for a change". Zephyr was the one who spoke up. The Bully, whose name was Obsid, looked at Zephyr, who was accompanied by Rayd. Obsid told Zephyr to mind his own buissness, but Zephyr countered, saying that he will not tolerate any bullying of any kind, and neither would Rayd, who simply called Obsid a "Stupid Palooka". This got Obsid mad, and he was about to punch Zephyr when he dodged, and tripped Obsid, sending him headfirst into the mud. Obsid, who was already humiliated enough, decided to leave, but warned Zephyr that he would come back for him. After Obsid left, Zephyr offered Anima his hand to help her up. Anima was reluctant at first, but then took him on the offer. After that incident, Anima felt something positive for a change. When Zephyr offered Anima to walk her home, she reluctantly told him that she had no real home since her parents died during the bandit raid. Zephyr wondered one thing though. He asked Anima why Obsid was picking on her. This scared Anima a little, since she was conflicted on whether she should tell Zephyr her secret, or not. She decided to ask him to follow her to her cave, and Rayd too. When they got there, she asked them if they could keep a secret. She revealed to them her inner beast, and made a tear, saying that "If Zephyr wanted to look away, he was welcomed to do so", which helped Zephyr realize that it was her being different that made her the target of prejudice. But Zephyr came to her and told her that it did not matter whether she was a Werewoldf or not, he would treat her no differently than he did before knowing her secret. This gave Anima a surprise, as she was not used to such kindness. And she smiled for the first time in what felt like a lifetime of sadness. A year passed, and Zephyr and Anima had become a couple, and got to know more about each other. Zephyr gave Anima sanctuary in his home, even during the full moon, during which he accompanied Anima, so she would not be lonely. They and Rayd decided one day, that they would try to find out more about the outside world. One day, Zephyr and Anima got together, and went to the coast, and watched the sunset. Anima became a much happier person with Zephyr around, and told him that she never felt alone anymore with him around. Now she was ready to go beyond Legend Village, to see what was really out there. But the following night would bring a terrible incident. The Mephilian Invasion One night, Anima and Zephyr were in bed together, when they heard screams of terror. They woke up to see a swarm of strange ceatures, and a dark figure leading them. Zephyr and Anima got out of the house, just in time to catch Rayd, who was staring at a large vortex of darkness. Before Zephyr and Anima could pull Rayd, he was surrounded in a dark aura, and that aura was starting to spread towards Anima and Zephyr. But as fate would have it, a light shined, and dissaperated the darkness, and Zephyr found himself hodling a strange weapon. Anima was curious about it, but Zephyr urged Anima to run. When Anima did run, she was being surrounded by the creatures, and Zephyr fought his way towards Anima, only have been carried off by a larger flying creature, much to Anima's fright. She was then sucked into the dark vortex. Waking up in Mobius Anima woke up later in a strange place, she was on the grass, and got up, and looked around, and realized that she was on another world, But what world? She then saw a blue blur go by, and saw it heading towards a city. She decided to head there, to find clues as to where to start. When she did enetr the city, she found the "Blue blur", again, and saw it stop right in front of her. The Blur was actually a hedgehog like creature. The Hedgehog looked at Anima, and smiled. He realized that Anima was not from around here, and welcomed her to Mobotropolis and intorduced himself as Sonic. Anima and introduced herself, and asked if anyone like her was around as well. Sonic said no, which got Anima a little depressed, But Sonic told her to cheer up, and said that he was sure she would find her friends. This gave Anima some comfort, and she began her search. After a few days in Mobotropolis, she decided to look outside Mobotropolis, and headed towards a nearby forest. She then saw a "peculiar shape" and decided to investigate, only to find herself being surrounded by Robots of some sort. She began to panic, but then Sonic came about and smashed one of them with a spin dash. Anima was releived, until more Robots came, and Sonic kept on fighting, telling Anima to stand back, as they were "Eggman's Robots". Mobius Incident But then Anima began to feel a familiar sensation, she looked up in the sky to see a full moon, and a purple aura began to surround her. She cried in denial, now knowing that no matter which world she went to, the beast inside will always follow. This got Sonic and the Robots' attention, as they watched Anima change into her Werewolf form. That was when the Robots began to ignore Sonic and start going after Anima again, and A person came in a hovering vehicle, and laughed as he fired a stun charge at Sonic, which paralyzed him. He then looked at Anima, and introduced himself as "Dr. Ivo Robotnick", but gave her permission to call him "Eggman", since everyone did. This caused Anima to panic, but then the Robots shot their "Stun shots at her", which hindered her movement long enough for Eggman to abduct her and restrain her. As Eggman, with his prize went to his base, Sonic was regaining his movement, and saw Tails, Knuckles and Amy come for him, and they went after Dr. Eggman after Sonic explained what happened. Egmman, in his base, began to interrogate Anima, as she was restrained in an energy prison. Anima refused to speak to him, knowing who he was. But Eggman had everything planned out. No matter how much Anima struggled to get out of her prison, she would always get zapped by the energy field. Eggman left to work further on a "New expirement". Anima shed a tear, somehow feeling like she would be here forever, and that no one will save her this time, especially with Sonic knowing her secret. But as fate would have it, A Black Hedgehog, who was following Anima the moment she came to Mobius, happened to come in from an air vent, along with a similarly sized Robot, and a Bat like Mobian. Anima was a little scared when she saw this, but when The Hedgehog introduced himself as Shadow, The Bat as Rouge, and the Robot as E-123 "Omega", and then told her that they would free her, she questioned if she should trust them. Rouge simply said that "If you can't trust others, no one will trust you either", which did seem like a good reason to start trusting them, and the fact that Shadow told her that Sonic was coming for her, with a few friends, She had more of a reason to break out. When Rouge deactivated Anima's Energy Prison, they went to get out of the base. But when they were close towards the exit, Eggman already closed down the facility, and, inside his "Egg-Breaker", he threatened to squash them like insects if they did not surrender. Shadow refused to surrender, and, as if on cue, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles came smashing through the nearby windows. After the defeat of the Egg-Breaker, Sonic, Shadow, and their respective allies escorted Anima out of the base. But Dr. Eggman was not willing to give up Anima just yet, since he sent more of his robots to recover her. When the sun rose, Anima was able to revert to normal form, which was good timing for Sonic, as he picked her up and went faster. When they were at Mobotropolis, Anima asked Sonic why he would bother to help her, especially now since he knew what she was, to which Sonic replied by saying "No particular reason, just helping a friend in need." This stunned Anima, since she never met someone, aside from Zephyr and Rayd, who would not judge her before they got to know her, like so many people did when the realized her secret. Sonic wondered why Anima was trying to hide the fact that she was a werewolf, when people around Mobius were welcoming of strangers of any kind, no matter their differences. Anima was reluctant to answer this question, but explained that she tried to hide it because most people would judge her because of her inner beast, treating her like a savage wild animal, even though she would not hurt anyone. She then finished by saying that she could not help but wonder if people were right to think of her as a monster. Sonic assured her that she was not a monster, and told her not to be hard on herself. Tails then asked her if "she had a Sonic of her own, like he had." Sonic then added to it saying that "You can't shoulder over all your troubles alone, since there has to be someone you could talk to, like a friend". This made Anima smile, since she remembered Zephyr and Rayd. They were the best friends she could ever have, since they did not judge her immediately, even after knowing her secret. She realized that Sonic and Tails were right one one thing about her, she did have friends. Sonic then told her that "Two friends are a lot different than having no friends. The Difference being that two friends is plenty." She decided that she had more of a reason to look for Zephyr and Rayd, and felt happy that there is at least one world where people would not judge her immediately before getting to know her. Passing on Lancelot Anima, after that fateful day had passed, decided to take a stroll, and was passing by the Mobotropolis cemetary when she heard crying. She came to the source of the crying, and saw a little Mobian girl with tears in her eyes. Anima asked what was wrong, to which the girl replied by saying that, during one of Dr. Eggman's attacks on Mobotropolis, her parents were killed in the crossfire, and she had no one to call friends, since she never could fit in. Anima was able to relate to the girl and felt bad for her, and took out her old teddy bear Lancelot, and sighed. She kneeled down, and gave the girl the bear, telling the girl her own story. She told the girl to keep the stuffed animal to remember her by, and told her that as long as Lancelot was with her, she had at least one friend she could count on to keep her secrets, no matter what. This did cheer up the girl, who Anima asked if she could trust the girl to take care of Lancelot, and keep her secret. The Girl nodded, and ran off, happy. Anima, for once in her life, felt accomplished, like she did something good for someone. She then turned around to see Sonic, who told Anima that she did a good thing indeed. Finding Zephyr Coming soon.... Radiant Garden Chaos Coming soon.... Saving Zephyr Coming soon.... Near Zephyr's Hospital bed coming soon.... More coming soon.... Relationships Zephyr Zephyr accepted Anima as she is, and is willing to protect her no matter what. Anima also has had feelings for Zephyr ever since he stood up for her. When the full moon rises in the night sky, Zephyr gives Anima shelter in his home when she turns. This special relationship has made Anima a much happier person than she used to be. When Zephyr was critically wounded by an abnormally powerful Mephilian, Anima turned into her beast form and fought the Mephilian in an attempt to save Zephyr. Afterwards, she would never leave Zephyr's side when he was in his hospital bed in his critical state. She even said to Zephyr while he was unconcious at the time "Please don't leave me", which reflects on her feeling sad and alone without Zephyr. After Zephyr's battle against Dark Arthur, and his immediate depression afterwards, about Rayd's death, and the hate filled monster he became, Anima comforted Zephyr, saying that he will never be truly alone. She attended Rayd's Funeral, and actually stood by Zephyr's side for the whole time. Rayd Rayd was a friend of Zephyr, and therefore a friend of Anima's, even when he realized the truth. He also stood up for Anima when she was being bullied. During Rayd's funeral, she shed a tear for him, and she sincerely hoped that Rayd would rest in peace knowing that the friends he sacrificed his life for would live on. Sora Sora stayed by Anima and Zephyr's side when Zephyr got critically injured by a powerful Mephilian. Sora asked Anima why she willingly turned to her beast form to save Zephyr when, in the past, she was unwilling to use it before. Anima answered, saying that ist was because Zephyr was the one good thing in the past that made her happy, and she was unwilling to let him go. When Sora asked if it was because she loved Zephyr, she at first tried to deny it, but decided to admit she did love him, but she did not know how to say it to Zephyr. She was blushing later. Guilmon Guilmon is seen by Anima as a "Cute red thing", and actually seems to like him. Guilmon seems to like Anima as well, even saying that he thought that Anima was the "right girl" for Zephyr. Anima actually thanks Guilmon for looking after Zephyr while he looked for Anima and Rayd, and gave him a hug, which made Guilmon blush. Guilmon also relates to Anima, saying that "he felt her pain once". Guilmon tells Anima to take care of Zephyr, since there may be a time when Zephyr will need Anima when no one else will be able to help him. Sonic coming soon... Shadow coming soon.... Personality Prior to meeting Zephyr, she was a shy girl, due to her lycanthropy being known by others, and always tried to hide her identity from others. She often cried herself to sleep in her cave due to her loneliness in the world. She often wished that her inner beast would go away, so she could live a normal life. But when she met Zephyr and Rayd, she seemed to feel something positive for a change. that feeling was happiness. She was happy to know that someone was willing to stand up for her, and presumably, smiled for the first time in years. Even after she revealed Zephyr her inner beast, she was still accepted by Zephyr, and learned later that what matters is not "What" someone is, but rather, its whats in the heart that counts. Werewolf Form Anima can turn to her beast form at will, at anytime, but she is forced to change during the full moon. She keeps her mind in beast form, but most people still treated her like a wild animal despite this. But Zephyr sees Anima's beast form as a sign that she would do great things later in life. In Beast form, her Senses and natural strength and agility is greatly increased. She often fed on wild animals exclusively to lessen the hate towards her by others, but people hated her anyway. She only willingly uses the beast form when she wants to help her friends (namely Zephyr and Rayd). One such incident was when a large Mephilian in Radiant Garden that Zephyr was protecting Anima from was about to kill Zephyr after beating him senseless to the point where he was barely even alive. She called upon the beast only to save the only person who loved her no matter what, before the Mephilian could finish the job. With her savage attacks, and help from Guilmon and Sora, she managed to defeat the monster. Apparently, she hides from others during the full moon because of the forced transformation during that time, so she tried to make herself scarce during that time. Zephyr thinks that Anima's howl in her Beast form is beautiful. Notes and trivia *Her name is a word that means "Life". Category:KH: Ultima Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Articles for Deletion